1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window shades having a roller driven by an electric motor. More particularly, the present for invention pertains to the use of window shades used in booths viewing X-rated performances; in which the window shades are driven up upon payment of a fee and the activation of a switch by the user and remain up for a predetermined period of time thereafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reversible electric motors have been used to allow a user to raise and lower shades through the use of a switch so as to eliminate the need of the user having to reach up to pull the shades down or having to pull on the shades in order to raise the shades. The switch is generally provided in the vicinity of the window and provides power to the motor in one direction to raise the shades and in another direction to lower the shades.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,721 issued Dec. 27, 1949 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,607 issued Aug. 12, 1952, both to Lawrence Vita, disclose windows having electric motors for lowering a window glass below the window sill so as to place a window screen in the window opening. When the motors are reversed, the window screen is rolled up on a roller, raising the window glass into the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,658 issued Dec. 4, 1990 to Komatsu et al. discloses a sheet shutter raised and lowered by a motor and having both an upper and lowlier limit switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,473 issued Jun. 1, 1965 to D. E. Myers et al. discloses shades having various designs thereon for allowing various amounts of light into the room. An electric motor winds the shades up on a lower roller as shades are being unwound from an upper roller. In this manner various amounts of light may be allowed into the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,152 issued Dec. 27, 1966 discloses a motorized shade in which a photosensor detects the amount of light in the room and automatically causes the shades to be further lowered or raised to vary the amount of sunlight in the room in accordance with a comparison of the amount of light detected by the photosensor and a predetermined threshold value.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.